When You're Distracted
by La Fievre De Gingembre
Summary: Finn questions his sexuality, Aerrow doesn't know what he wants and Piper's suffering her own loves and losses. Meanwhile Cyclonis wants Piper on her team. And she'll stop at nothing to make that happen.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it's been a while since I last wrote some fanfiction. Forgive me, for this boring chapter. It's short and doesn't have much in it! Even if the length doesn't get much better, the story should!

It's the early afternoon, I think. I'm not wearing a watch and don't really pay attention to the time (unless it's for something _really_ important).

So I was just doing my thing, playing guitar. What else was I going to do? My baby needed some sweet lovin'!

The hanger was a great place to play my guitar, and everyone was getting sick of me (are they insane?) playing it anywhere else. What do they know about music, anyways? _I'm_ a master at guitar!

The sounds of my guitar were vibrating and bouncing through the room from my large amplifiers (larger than Junko) and I was loving it! The energy, the sound, the master piece-

'FINN! Turn the volume **DOWN**!'

Damn Piper, does she _still_ not understand the awesome that is me? No. But it's Piper, she doesn't know anything unless it involves crystals or plans that take _way_ too long.

Not like I listen to her, she's just Piper. The navigator, yeah.

...

Oh wait, no I don't **HATE** Piper, she just nags a lot. It's like having a mom. Forget about Piper. _I'm_ more important.

I continue playing my sweet guitar, singing my own lyrics every now and then. I did this for about a half hour.

'Man, I sure am hungry,' I say out loud to myself, rubbing my stomach which in reply, growls. I grin to myself. A big snack is _definately_ in order!

I set down my precious guitar (named Finnigan the 2nd) and leave the hangar bay. Sauntering through the halls of The Condor my stomach continues to growl. Louder and louder, you could probably hear it throughout the Atmos it's growling so loud.

And now, the kitchen! A place for kings when they're hungry, or after scoring with a hot babe! A snack is well deserved. Of course, I always deserve a snack. I'm just _that_ awesome.

Junko's here, eating... well, I don't know what that is. But it looks disgusting. I grimaced.

'Hey Junko, what's that thing?'

Junko stops, the moving 'snack' thing in his hands is mid way to his mouth. He looks up at me and smiles.

'Hey Finn! This is my unique, special pizza, It tastes _delicious_! Want some?'

He offered the 'pizza' to me, holding it out. I smiled sheepishly. I wouldn't touch it even if I was starving and still a virgin. ... Or maybe I would. As if I'd die a _virgin_.

'No thanks man, I'm just gonna heat up the left over chicken wings,' I say to him, as I make my way to the fridge. But when I open it, there are no chicken wings.

'Hmm. Junko, where are the chicken wings?' I turn around and look at my best friend suspiciously.

Junko looked away from me, staring at his 'pizza' as if in deep concentration. He wasn't fooling anyone.

'Junko...'

He looked at me, his eyes pleading for mercy. 'They're... in my special pizza,'

I sighed. 'It's okay buddy,' I spoke reassuringly, and walked towards him. 'There's plenty of food here, I'll just eat something else,' I patted Junko's shoulder.

I turned around again, and realised I left the fridge door open. I walked over, peered inside, then closed it. Instead I tried searching the cupboards and found muffins!

Blueberry muffins, oh I love them! I lifted the biggest blueberry muffin out of the cupboard, put it to my mouth and was just about to take my first bite when...

'Thank's Finn,'

Aerrow swiped it from my hand. Damn him. I looked at him, shocked. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes must have been as large as dinner plates. Aerrow took one look at me and sighed. He rolled his eyes and tossed the muffin at me, I caught it with both hands!

Finally, I could bite into this sweet muffin. But before I could, the red alarm switched on. For the love of Atmos.

Storks voice rang throughout the kitchen and every other room on The Condor, shouting!

'Talon's nearby! Heading straight for us!'

Would I _ever_ get to eat my muffin?

Even though I was upset, I looked to Aerrow and grinned. He grinned back. I could feel energy surging through my veins, it always happened before battle and everyone felt it.

We all rushed to the hangar bay for our skimmers, and prepared ourselves for battle. Within not even a minute, we were in the air with The Condor behind us and Talons in front of us!

Aerrow was shouting, but I couldn't make it out because of the wind rushing through my ears. I could see Aerrow flying off towards a small group of talons, everyone else was out of my view.

It took a moment, but I finally snapped out of whatever I was in and did the same. Flying towards a Talon with my crossbow at the ready. The talon took a shot at me, but I dodged it! I took a shot at him, but missed. Aw damn!

Thankfully I noticed that same shot hit another talon farther off, trying to blast Piper out of the skies! At least I did some good with that shot!

But the talon I tried to hit was gone, I looked around myself for him but he wasn't there. I grinned and looked ahead of me, only to be greeted by that same talon rushing towards me!

I screamed! It was a girly scream if you must know. Without thinking I then proceeded to fly haphazardly out of the talons way, which ended with me colliding with two other talons!

My eyes were shut, with my arms trying to protect my head. I could feel myself falling through the sky, I could hear myself screaming as I went down! Then there was a clang!

I groaned and opened my eyes, everything was blurred. I could only guess who's vehicle I had landed on. But the fuzzy shape of red, and the large fuzzy shape of blue helped.

Blinking a few times, my sight returned. Yes, it was Aerrow who was my saviour for todays battle. I grinned at him, 'how ya doin'?' My voice was raspy and quiet. But from the grin on Aerrow's face, I knew he heard me.

But just as it had appeared, the grin was wiped off Aerrow's face. I turned my head, and could understand why Aerrow was now scowling.

The Dark Ace had arrived.

Oooh.. Dark Ace! Fear him! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yargh mateys! Chapter 2 is here! Yeah. Be warned... quite a bit of slash!

* * *

_But just as it had appeared, the grin was wiped off Aerrow's face. I turned my head, and could understand why Aerrow was now scowling._Whomever was near would run in fear. Or maybe they'd be too petrified to run. It would take the bravest Knights of the sky to stand and fight against him.

The Dark Ace had arrived.

No mercy. He had none. He did not hesitate when it came to killing. He was The Dark Ace.

His red eyes were blood thirsty once he had sight on Aerrow, as if something in his mind was triggered. The Dark Ace scowled, Aerrow was the one he had to defeat. He needed to drag Aerrow through a battle that would destroy him. One that would either kill him, or break him.

Aerrow glared at The Dark Ace. There was a spark in his eyes, Finn knew that Aerrow wanted to fight Dark Ace. Everytime Aerrow saw that man, he needed to beat him down.

Finn knew that Aerrow would be fighting on the wings of his Skimmer, so Radaar would be the pilot. He glanced at Aerrow, and started to shuffle, and clamber towards the co-pilots seat.

It was difficult. Extremely difficult for our blonde Hawk.

'Hey uh.. Radaar, mind moving?'

Radaar gave Finn a questioning look, but silently moved to the Pilot seat, as Aerrow had already jumped into the air and was fighting The Dark Ace on his enemies switchblade elite.

Finn felt a pang. Wait, Finn felt a pang? He had no idea what this meant, it certainly confused him, though.

Aerrows twin blades glowered against Dark Ace's single blade. He could see the sweat on Dark Ace's brow, and knew that Dark Ace could see the same thing on Aerrow.

The opponents were pushing against each other, neither were ready to break the tension. But only after a moment, Dark Ace broke the bond and attacked, his blade ready to cut Aerrows head clean off! But it was blocked by Aerrows blades.

Again they were locked together, it seemed as if time had stopped. Only they existed, they were the only ones that mattered.

They were both breathing hard, a grunt or two escaped them both from trying to push through to the other in an attempt to attack.

As Aerrow pushed against Dark Ace, his face was getting closer and closer. They became so close that their noses almost touched, this was when Aerrow broke away, and jumped onto the opposite wing of the switchblade elite.

Dark Ace grinned at his opponent, he was sure of victory, even though it seemed far off. But he knew that this time, Aerrow would not beat him down to the ground.

And then, almost as if it was planned, the two leaped at each other, and locked once more in mid air. It only lasted a second, they landed back onto the wings of the switchblade, and this time Dark Ace leaped for Aerrow!

Dark Ace landed behind Aerrow, they were back to back for one moment when they both swiftly turned around, and locked blades again!

Closer. They were getting closer, and closer. Pushing and pushing. They were closer than before, their noses weren't practically touching at all. They were crushed against each other.

Red eyes glared into green eyes. Green eyes glared into red eyes. So close. So very close...

Suddenly, their lips were connected! Neither of them thought, nobody knew who connected them. But it happened. And it wasn't stopping.

They both dropped their weapons and gripped at each other. Enemies entwined in a battle of mouths, opened and tongues ripping at each other! Dark Ace's teeth bit down on Aerrows bottom lip, making it bleed. When he let go, his tongue slipped back into Aerrows mouth, searching it, and then proceeded to have a battle with Aerrows tongue.

Much like he and Aerrow did. They fought, only this time it was a different fight.

Aerrow grappled with Dark Aces mouth, one hand gripping his hair, the other holding on to Dark Ace's armor.

So far, the two enemies had been standing, but Aerrow pushed Ace down. Now they were lying down, Aerrow on top of Ace. They were close to the edge of the wing, but neither of them noticed.

Dark Ace pulled Aerrow closer to him, crushing them together with a mighty force! He then rolled over, so that he was on top of Aerrow instead, but then something completely unexpected happened...

They rolled off the left wing, of the switchblade elite.

Their eyes opened just as they had rolled off, and automatically, Dark Ace let go of Aerrow and activated his battle glider, returning to his switchblade elite. Dark Ace sneered at Aerrow, glad to see his opponent falling, and unable to take action to save himself. Dark Ace took no time in waiting to see Aerrows fate. Instead, he flew with rhe remainder of his talons and headed probably back to Cyclonia.

Aerrow, in shock still and trying to process what had just happened, had yet to activate his own battle glider and was still falling through the sky. where was Radaar? Aerrow still couldn't think, it was as if his mind had frozen. Everything inside of him had stopped fuctioning.

Then there was a thud.

Ah. There's Radaar.

Finn was looking at Aerrow awe-struck - or more like, he was petrified and confused by what he had just seen. Aerrow looked around himself, Piper and Junko were on either side of him.

Both looked completely and uttery shocked.

* * *

Yeah, second chapter already! Don't expect the third one though... that'll be a while away! As always, review!


End file.
